Infamous Simplicity
by i8yourpie
Summary: After the death of the Beast, Cole hoped for a more simple life. However, that wasn't the case. The Polygon Man has invited Cole to a tournament for a chance to become even more powerful and along the way Cole asks himself the same question over and over again "Do I need more power?"
1. I'm Sure Thats Not a Blast Shard

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please leave some constructive criticism. This fanfiction will largely be based of Cole since i am a die hard Infamous fan. The first chapter is really just explaining about how cole lives after fighting the beast using the RFI and how he receives his new powers . Also some background information I placed here and there. **

Chapter 1

I'm sure thats not a blast shard

"Yo Zeke I'm back!" Cole yelled as he ice launched himself up to the roof of their makeshift home. Cole laid his orange sling backpack on a table as he made his way to the couch.

Cole could never think of a good reason why he still comes here to relax. Both him and Zeke has actual apartments due to Cole's job as a police officer and courier. Zeke simply said "Just for the hell of it." Cole however can't think of a reason if his life depended on it since he was never used to simple things like Zeke.

Cole let out a deep sigh as he thought about the six months that past. They were anything but simple.

In six months many things has occurred in Cole's life. One major event was the death of The Beast. The RFI did it's job by killing every conduit and curing the plague, however it had an extra effect. The RFI not only killed the beast and every conduit, but it also absorb their powers. The powers that the RFI absorbed transferred to Cole. As a result, Cole not only has the beast's powers, but also every conduit's powers around the world, conduit gene and all.

This later led to the next major event in his life which was discovering his new found powers. Due to the powers Cole received from the RFI, he received many new abilities for his electrokinesis, cyrokinesis, and his newly unlocked pyrokinesis powers. Even after his major power boost, Cole still dedicates his life in saving the people and doing good deeds.

After the Rebels and Militias put aside their differences to fight the beast, they decided to make this official and made an entirely new group called Soldiers. Soldiers is a new task force that runs New Marais protecting citizens and arresting criminals. Soldiers is currently ran by Zeke and Cole, but mostly Zeke since Cole said he was never a "leadership type." Soldiers were later hired by Police Chief Walter as regular police officer patrolling New Marais.

Not only that Cole's appearance changed as well. Cole has now outgrown his brown hair and has his original black and yellow shirt and sweatpants (E3 Cole with the beginning clothes in infamous 2). He has also recently turned 21 years old a month ago. Cole no longer has his amp since is was now part of a memorial honoring Cole The Patron Saint of New Marais.

"Yeah brother I can see that." Zeke said with a chuckle as he made his way to the couch with a laptop in hand.

Cole raised a brow at the laptop in hand. "What's with the laptop?"

"Oh just a project I'm working on." Zeke said gleefully. "Here take a look!"

Cole previously laying down, stood next to Zeke. Cole's left eye twitched slightly as he saw a dating website with a picture of himself...shirtless. "Zeke…what the hell!"

"What? I'm doing you a favor you really need to get back on the saddle and get a girlfriend."

"I rather not get a girlfriend from a dating website with a username obscene as the "Vibrater!"

"Oh come on brother you got like over 2,000 requests to go on a date and 90% are females."

Cole's left eye twitched again at the thought of guys wanting to date him. Cole let out a deep breath before saying "Look Zeke, I know that you are doing this out the goodness of your heart, but I'll be ready when the time comes I can't just be forced into a relationship through a dating site."

Zeke also took a deep sigh as well before saying "Fine I understand you aren't ready for a relationship, but since you're not going to date any of these girls," Zeke smiled before continuing. "I guess I'll have to fill in for you."

Cole rolled his eyes "Sure Zeke go ahead." Cole then adjusted his sling backpack on his back. "While you're looking at the guys requests, I'll be roaming New Marais if you need me."

"Hahaha very funny." Zeke mocked laugh.

Cole let out a soft chuckle before jumping of the roof.

* * *

As Cole was teleporting from roof to roof with his new "electric rush" ability. He was thinking of what happened on the rooftop.

"Maybe I should get into a relationship." Cole thought to himself. "I mean its been almost a year since her death and she would want me to move on right?" Cole shook the thought out of his head as he noticed a purple object with blue energy surrounding it.

As Cole got closer he noticed it was a purple cube. "Is this some kind of blast shard?" Cole asked himself.

As cole touched the cube, a blue blinding light started to envelop him.


	2. Not in New Marais Anymore

Chapter 2

Not in New Marais Anymore

As Cole opened his eyes he noticed that the scenery changed. Instead of the rooftops of New Marais he was so familiar with, he was now surrounded by blue stone like structures which was oozing out some sort of energy.

"Where the hell am I?" Cole said aloud as he observes the area.

"**You are in my realm!" **Spoke a booming voice. Cole immediately turned around to be met by a giant severed purple head.

Not taking any chances, Cole raised his right hand preparing to attack if the situation calls for it. "Ok you oversized doll head, you got ten seconds to tell me where I am."

However what the head did surprise him. He let out a big laugh.

"**Hahaha, I mean you no harm Cole MacGrath."**

This took Cole aback, but he caught himself a second later. "How do you know my name?" Cole asked surprisingly calm. His right hand still pointing at the head.

"**Everyone know about the great Demon of Empire City." **The head said referring to Cole with his nickname.

Cole finally let his guard down, thinking it was just someone who knew about him though his actions. "So you know me, but I can't say i know you."

"**Ah my apologies, my name is the Polygon Man and I have sent you here to give you proposition."**

"What sort of proposition?" Cole questioned. Even though Cole deemed the head friendly he couldn't be too sure when it came to propositions, favors, or requests.

"**I am here to invite you to a tournament that is taking place at this instance." **Before Cole could reply, Polygon Man continued. **"And the winner of my tournament will receive powers that no one could imagine in their wildest dreams."**

Cole was once again taken aback. "More power?" Cole thought to himself. "Do I need more power? I have already absorb every conduit's power in the world. Do I want more?" Cole finally made his decision.

"I don't care about the tournament take me back to New Marais." Cole said with authority.

This was the head's turn to be taken aback. **"What! Why would you give up such an opportunity to become stronger?" **Polygon Man question incredulously.

"I have enough power to get me by, I don't want to be power hungry like Kessler or the Beast." Cole said calmly.

Polygon Man finally came up with a solution to his dilemma. **"I understand." **Polygon Man said with a smile. **"But would you take the chance of believing you are strong like you did in the past?"**

Cole raised a brow "What are you getting at?"

"**Cole I know a lot of things about you." **The head said the smile still on his face. **"I know how you obtained your powers, how you defeated the beast, and how you hold Trish close and dear to your heart."**

Cole clenched his hands after hearing the name of his past lover. The Polygon Man continued.

"**I know how you were the cause of her sister's death, I know how much she hated you even though you love her." **The head's smile widened even more as he continued. Cole just wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. **"And I know how you believed you were strong enough to save her from the fall, but as you know so well you didn't."**

The Polygon Man slightly dodged an electric bolt fired by Cole. The electric bolt slammed into one of the blue structure leaving a small crater.

Even though the head almost got hit, he still had the smile on his face. **"So Cole, have you made your choice?" **The Polygon Man said as he opened two portals. One leading to New Marais and one leading to what is assumed to be the tournament.

Cole stayed silent, but he made his final choice. He walked through a portal without hesitation. We wasn't going back to New Marais for a while.

* * *

As the portal closed behind him, Cole had many thoughts coursing through his head. One was "Where the hell are the other contestants."

Cole found himself on a roof of a building by himself, no one else insight. He inferred that he was most likely in Paris as he saw the Eiffel Tower across from the building he was on. Cole then jumped of the roof to the streets to explore his surroundings. As he walked he saw no citizens, it was a ghost town. "Must be a fake Paris made for the tournament." Cole mused.

Cole used his radar pulse to see if he could find any sign of life. He picked up five pulses that was coming behind him. He turned around to be met by human sized rats with french attires holding bludgeons in their hands.

"Rats?" Cole said in disbelief. The rats let out a battle cry and started to charge at Cole. Cole shot three bolts towards three of the rats knocking them out. One rat was almost in striking distance, until Cole created a ice pillar with his hand knocking the rat in the air. Cole finished the rat off by using shock wave on the rat, blasting him over several buildings. Cole then stared at the last remaining rat who was literally shaking in his boots.

Cole then walked up to him until he was face to face with the rat. "Boo." Cole said. The rat immediately fainted.

Cole let out a soft chuckle before leaving the scene. "If these are the contestants I'm facing then I have nothing to worry about." he thought to himself. Cole started to think about the events that occurred with the Polygon Man. "Was it the right choice to come here and fight for power?" Cole asked himself. Before Cole could think anymore about the thought, he heard an explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile in another Part of Paris

A young 18 year old woman named Kat is currently fighting Orion Moreno of the Enclave Remnants. Kat is participating in the tournament for the chance of winning the power the Polygon Man promised to her so she could continue to protect Hekseville. Orion is in the tournament for the same thing, Power. In the time Orion was reunited back with his fellow Enclave, he found out that he was to fight for the NCR by the courier. Furious, Orion left the Enclave plotting some way to sabotage the Courier's attempt to assist the NCR in the Battle of Hoover Dam. Orion was later met by the Polygon Man in promise of power if he won the tournament. If Orion wins the tournament, he plans to use this power to kill the courier and convince his Enclaves to fight against the NCR.

Orion was currently dominating the battle due to his advanced weaponry and many years of combat experience. Orion had recently threw a plasma grenade at Kat damaging her left leg. Kat was now behind some cover made by the rubble of their was breathing heavily due to the injured leg and the low amounts of energy she had left. Her cat Dusty was currently missing, making Kat fight without her powers. Orion threw yet another plasma grenade this time over the cover. Kat noticed this grenade and rolled out of the way. However, this left her in the open and vulnerable. Orion took out his tesla cannon and pointed at her.

"Time for you to die girl, you're not getting in my way for power." Orion said coldly.

"I'm sorry citizens of Hekseville, I have failed you." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable blast. She heard the weapon fire, but she didn't feel anything. "Is this what dying feels like nothing?" She thought. Kat eventually opened her eyes to see Cole with his right hand out making a shield out of electricity.

"You're not going to kill anyone on my watch." Cole said seriously glaring at Orion.

A/N: In this chapter I introduce Polygon Man, Kat from Gravity Rush, and Orion from Fallout New Vegas. I know that Fallout isn't a PS3 exclusive, but I wanted to add more characters to my story and PlayStation All-Stars only has 24 characters in the roster. I will probably add more characters from games that I played as well.


	3. I Don't Execute

Chapter 3

I don't execute anyone even if it is my enemy

Orion didn't show it due to his helmet, but he was surprised to see a man appear out of nowhere to intercept his blast from his tesla cannon. "He is a dangerous man, just like the girl he also seems to possess unworldly powers." Orion thought as he eyed the man in front.

"Care to explain why you almost murder the girl?" Cole said calmly with his right hand raised aiming his electricity bolts at Orion.

"I am simply just finishing the fight between me and the girl." Orion said matter-of-factly.

"Finishing the fight?" Cole questioned. "The girl is unarmed and injured this fight is over."

"Ah thats where you're wrong, the battle isn't over until I see a body before me." Orion said coldly.

"Well I guess that the battle will never finish since I'm not letting anyone die."

"I see, well two bodies won't make too much of a difference." Orion said as he threw a plasma grenade.

Cole simply aimed his hand at the thrown plasma grenade and shot an electric bolt. Causing a explosion of electricity and green plasma.

Thanks to the explosion, Cole had enough time to pick up Kat and "electric rushed" to a safer area, away from the incoming battle. Before leaving, Cole noticed that Kat's left leg was severely injured due to the explosive. As Cole was about to treat her injury, Kat backed away thinking he might hurt her.

Cole noticed this and gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," Cole said in a soft voice.

Kat was still on guard, but calmed down as she saw his smile and caring eyes.

Cole inched closer with his hands coursing with electricity about to treat her leg.

Kat blushed slightly as she felt the touch of Cole's hands on her skin, but gasped as a pulse of energy coursed through her body instantly healing her injuries. Kat was amazed at the man's abilities to instantly treat her injuries. Before she could thank the conduit, he was already on his way to face Orion.

* * *

"Ah I see you have return, for a second there I thought you ran off like a coward," Orion said.

"I wouldn't run away from the likes of you," Cole said coldly.

"Hmm I see a battle is inevitable, in that case this battle will be over when I see your corpse."

Before Cole could reply, Orion shot his plasma pistol at him. Cole quickly rolled away whilst raising his right hand sending a stream of electrical bolts at Orion. The enclave was hit by one of the bolts causing damage towards his power armor.

"Damn, my power armor won't hold for long if I keep getting hit by his electrical attacks, should've used my tesla armor before the fight," Orion thought.

Orion was broken from his thoughts as he saw the conduit running towards him with his fists raised. As Cole was about to hit him, he triggered a mine and quickly jumped back.

"Here's my chance," Orion thought as he pointed his laser pistol and shot two times. One hitting Cole on the right shoulder and the other hitting his chest. Cole staggered back as he felt the two searing shot hit him, but caught himself a second later.

"I better tread carefully if I want to get out of this in one piece," Cole thought. "Hmm maybe I should try out the new move I'm working on."

Orion took out his gauss rifle and fired straight at the conduit's chest. Cole ice launched himself up in the air to dodge the projectile and threw a cluster grenade splitting into eight other bombs. However, unlike his regular cluster grenades that split into eight separate bombs and land on the ground, these bombs instead flew straight towards Orion at great speed sticking to his armor.

"What is this?!" was all Orion could manage out before the grenades detonated and blew Orion back a few feet.

"Hmm that went better than expected," Cole mused as he walked towards Orion's unconscious body.

* * *

Kat finally managed to get back to the battlefield to be met by the scene of Cole standing over Orion's unconscious body with his hands coursing with electricity.

Her eyes widen in shock with one thought running through her head. "He is going to kill him…"

Even though Orion tried to kill her, she didn't want anyone to die due to her inability to fight for herself. She ran to as fast as she could to Cole hoping to stop him from executing Orion. However, when she got their she was surprised to see that Cole only restrained Orion and not kill him.

"I-I thought you were going to kill him," Kat said in disbelief.

Cole simply turned to Kat with a blank stare "I don't execute anyone even if it is my enemy."

"Oh" Kat simply said.

"Come on we should leave the area before the man wakes up."

Kat nodded, until she remembered something critical.

"Wait!"Kat yelled causing Cole to turn around immediately facing Kat with concern written on his face.

"What is it," Cole said as he looked around to find the culprit that caused Kat's distress.

"We need to find my cat Dusty"

Cole just stared at Kat with disbelief "Find your cat," Cole said slowly so the information can sink in.

Kat nodded and set of to find Dusty.

"Hey wait!" Cole yelled as he chased after Kat.

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the three month hiatus for just a small chapter. I have been very lazy and slightly occupied with minimal school work. Hopefully, I will try to release another chapter sooner than this one.**

**Thank you for the 4 who reviewed this story =D**

**Btw not sure if I should do a KatxCole haha**


End file.
